


Gym Battles

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is on team Instinct. Kylo is not.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux flicks with ease through the gym, demolishing the squatting Pokemon first, before taking down the Gyarados camping as the Leader. He’s on his normal lunchtime commute, with his little paper bag of bagel and his corrugated coffee cup. He knows which gyms can easily be taken, and the best route to grab his lunch and some stops for balls as he goes, and he always sits in this spot, enjoying the ‘sun’ (okay, so there’s not much of it) and convincing himself the walk from his office to here offsets the calories in his latte. 

(It’s not like he’s struggling with his weight, it’s just… an old habit.)

He camps his Dragonite ( _Finalizer_ , named like all of his Pokemon after a warship), and starts to eat his lunch with one hand as he goes through the latest catches and hatches to consolidate down into candy.

Before he’s even finished his bagel, though, there’s _Finalizer_ back in his roster, looking worse for wear. Hux frowns. He’d not even got the coins, yet. He heals the girl up, and looks at the gym on his screen.

Valor. Again. Instinct’s honour is at stake, and he’s annoyed to see the Gyarados back. It _has_ to be a camper, and so he looks at the under-levelled avatar (how did someone that level get a Gyarados so fast?) and sees the garish collection of clothing on the male character which is…

Oh _boy_. That’s why they brought out the rename. DickWrexsTwinx. It’s not even spelt correctly, though possibly character limits or availability were to blame. 

It’s probably some idiotic barely-teenaged fool, isn’t it? Hux knows the game is for everyone, but the Trainer name is public, and there are still _some_ children playing this game, and not just Millennials and Gen-Xes (and he’s still not sure why _people_ should be grouped like _Pokemon releases_ ) trying to relive their glory days of trading cards and handheld consoles which needed external lighting to play in the dark.

His eyes wander around the people bustling by, and only one person is stationary, and holding their phone.

Hux looks up. And up. And up. The man might even be taller than he is, and he’s definitely broader across the shoulders. Pale skin, and a mad dash of hair around his face. Pretty, in a slightly inexplicable way. Very masculine. Very… ahem.

 _DickWrexsTwinx_ , huh? He can’t help but slide his gaze down the gentleman in question, and fights a flush as his attention lingers at the gusset of his jeans. He can see which way the man dresses, and he can also tell… well. It’s the kind of dick that could easily wreck anything it put its mind to, up to and including marriages.

As if sensing his attention, the other looks up and their eyes clash. Hux forces his nose up in the air, wondering what the correct etiquette is when meeting your opponent in the real world. 

“You’re the _GingerGeneral_?” the other asks.  


“I am.”  


“Nice Dragonite. Still think they should be blue.”  


How do you say ‘your username is pornographic, unacceptable, and also intriguing’? 

Which is when - again, reading his mind - the man ducks his head. “Keys did that.”

“What?”  


“You know you get one rename? Keys thought she’d be funny and frape me. I went to see a man about a dog and I came back to that handle, and a bunch of things my folks didn’t want to see all over my timelines.”  


“You have a friend called ‘Keys’?” That’s his take-away from this?

“Not her real name. She said she was doing me a favour, advertising me, though I did point out there’s apps for _that_ , too.”  


Apps which Hux has never installed (though often been tempted to). 

“So she’s your wing…woman?”  


“Yeah. Think she sees it as her moral obligation to get _someone_ to - uh - because I won’t with her.”  


Oh. _Oh_. Hux realises he’s crunched the lines of his cup under his thumbnail. 

“You… maybe want… another?” the man says, nodding at his cup.  


He shouldn’t, really. He tries to limit his caffeine in the afternoon, and also… well. He’s supposed to go back on duty, but… 

“I come here every afternoon, at this time,” Hux says, instead. “I also walk past it when I finish work.”  


“And you finish work…?”  


“In three hours.” Oh shit, he’s actually arranged a date, hasn’t he?  


“What should I buy you? So it’s ready for you?”  


“Surprise me,” Hux says, and tosses the cup into the trash. For once, he doesn’t miss. “But we’re not leaving until I’ve taken my gym _back_ , just so you know.”  


“I have a lot of potions and revives. You could be in for a very long coffee date.”  


“I’m counting on it. _Dick_.”  


He snorts. “It’s Kylo. See you in three. Be prepared to piss caffeine.”

Something to look forward to, for a change. Hux can’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s ridiculous.”  


“You’re _how_ old, running around with your cellphone, catching imaginary karate monkeys with virtual items and you think _this_ is ridiculous?”  


Hux pouts. Of all people, Kylo is supposed to _understand_. After all, it’s what got him into bed with this ridiculous oaf. 

“I can play Pokemon and still have taste.”  


“Exhibit A,” Kylo croons, wiggling his butt in what shouldn’t be an attractive way, at all.  


He really doesn’t have taste, does he? One big dick and he’s sold. Hux sighs, and flicks his thumb over the stop. They grab dinner close to one, every day. He should probably have dated someone on his own team, so they wouldn’t be squabbling over gyms, but… eh. He’s much too invested in his team to give up now, and Kylo would _never_ sway, either. 

“You’d wear it in real life, wouldn’t you?” Hux accuses.  


“Magikarp are _great_.”  


“Gyarados are great.”  


“Magikarp are wonderful! Look at them! They look so stupid and all they do is splash!”  


“How does that make them great?”  


“I called my first one after my dad,” Kylo replies, with a firm nod.   


Which is all levels of weird, now. “So you’re wearing a hat made out of your father?”

“No! Just… shut up and let me be immature, okay? I have to be mature enough at work. I’m allowed a little stupidity on my avatar.”  


He’s stuck a nerve, there, and he feels a tiny bit bad. “You do seem to find more of them than I do,” he offers, trying to make peace.

“Yeah. It’s why I’ve got two of the bad boys.”  


Yes, PantSnek and Bigboi. Hux knows them well. He takes another sip of his latte, and then laughs when Kylo swears. “You took down my gym while we were talking?”

“Multitasking,” he purrs. “And now I have to go back to work. Have fun reclaiming it… _Bigboi_.”  


He can’t stop smiling all the way back to his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux enjoys sleep. You know, like any sane, sensible, well-adjusted person.

(The thought that he is any of those things is laughable, but he likes to keep up appearances. He exists on a cyclical crash and caffeinate schedule, which now is complicated by the very intensive, very energetic sex marathons his ridiculous boyfriend insists upon.)

But even if he does have less than stellar sleeping habits, what he does _not_ do is keep his phone in bed. On charge. If he does, the alarm won’t rouse him in the morning. He has to get up and out of bed in order to get up.

(Also he’s terrified the USB charger will cause an electrical fire and murder him in his sleep.)

(Also he’d be trying to check his emails.)

Kylo, however, cannot be parted from his device. It is practically glued to his hand at all times, except when intimate. Hux thought _he_ had addictive problems, and obsessional traits, but Kylo seems to love his cellphone in ways that defy explanation.

He is, however, perfectly capable of holding a full conversation whilst also gaming. He is also not inattentive. He just… multi-tasks. Hux allows it, because it means he has a boyfriend who is a) actually relatively sweet, b) actually ridiculously fun (though he won’t admit that to anyone), c) incredible in the sheets and d) sends him amusing and cute things when they’re apart. Or together. He’ll ping over cute videos of cats, or terrible puns.

And although he doesn’t like to admit _this_ , either, Hux has a few quirks of his own, so maybe he should be understanding of a relatively safe one in his boyfriend.

That being said, he doesn’t like it when he wakes up to see Kylo’s face bathed in blue light in the middle of the night. And he _definitely_ doesn’t like it when he wakes up because Kylo - face blue - is _shaking him and repeating his name_.

“WHAT?”  


“Hux… get your jeans on.”  


“Did you set fire to the bed?”  


“What? No… _look_.” He turns his phone urgently.  


Hux takes a minute to work out what… fuck! Lapras? He’s eluded him several times now, and there’s one near the Pokestop down the street.

He’s fairly sure the shirt he throws on is inside out, and he has to kick Millie (gently) back inside, but he’s a streak of sleepy ginger followed by a taller streak of black.

No way is Lapras escaping. No way in hell.


End file.
